Valentine
this oc belongs to rain! credits to eclipse for code (I only changed the colors). also, I removed the quote boxes (too many code conflicts) so if the code looks strange you know why. my entry for the character/song contest. if you are disturbed by the idea of death and diseases such as cancer, reader discretion is advised. oh, don't you wonder when the light begins to fade? ~ "i don't have much time left, so might as well look pretty, right?" Appearance Delicate, dusty-rose scales crisscross across the small figure of Valentine Fairway, marking her as a dragon who holds herself with calmness and poise. Her quick smile and sparkling amber eyes are the first clues to those she meets that she is spontaneous, energetic, and ready for hours of trying new things and laughing her way through the bustling city of New Possibility. Val wears a single gold nose piercing, a reminder of her rebellious strike when she was first diagnosed with leukemia by her physician of nearly eight years. More reminders of her revolt include her wings, tattooed with spiraling designs of oriental, thorny black roses. Valentine has a sharp snout, an angular jaw, and a single black butterfly tattoo just at the curve of her neck. She can often be seen wearing chunky onyx earrings that reflect her bold sense of style. When she's out and about, she enjoys pairing her earrings with thin chokers and tight bracelets. She keeps her horns and claws sharpened to perfection, and has her back spines dyed black like the designs on her wings. and the clock just makes the colors turn to grey ~ "i want to be more than just the girl with cancer, you know?" Personality Valentine can easily be described as outgoing and sociable. However, before she found out about her cancer, she had friends who were always wilder than her. They went to parties, but she stayed at home. She always longed to have fun, but she thought her education had to come first. Valentine has always had a bit of an unpredictable temper. She is plagued with mood swings for most of the day, and her father once angrily called her "bipolar." After that fateful visit to the doctor, Val's eyes were opened to a whole world she could never explore before. She finally accepted that having fun wasn't as terrible as her parents made it out to be. She stopped feeling guilty when she skipped her homework. She discovered that she was action-oriented and loved trying new things. She began making as many friends as possible, striking up conversations with people she never thought she would become friendly with. She has found that she isn't as good at memorizing things as she once was, maybe due to the mental fatigue her condition causes her. Valentine loves making morbid jokes about her own death, no matter how uncomfortable it makes other dragons. Nowadays, she can be found exploring the modern cities of Pyrrhia, trying different foods, and enjoying the day with her friends. (Or anyone she meets, really.) forever younger growing older just the same ~ "weakness? oh, i know all about that sh*t." Abilities and Weaknesses Abilities * she's a quick thinker * she knows a lot about other tribes * she's good at making friends quickly * she automatically scans an entire situation when she enters a room. she often tries to stop herself from doing it, but she's immediately an analyst of her surroundings. * she is a skillful negotiator, which is why her parents believed she could be a great lawyer * she's resourceful and her parents like to call her "versatile" * she has a talent for reading other dragons' emotions * she is a good listener Weaknesses * she is very weak physically due to her medical condition * she is calm most of the time, but her temper can be awful sometimes * she can't stay in a relationship, which is truthfully her own fault. she gets jealous easily * she's allergic to shrimp * while she is good at making friends, it takes her awhile to trust strangers * she can judge dragons too quickly * she often pries dragons about uncomfortable topics, even though she knows they don't like it all the memories that we make will never change ~ "i love the future. it's bleak and uncertain." History Valentine Fairway was born in Ignitis to extremely successful parents who always pushed her to academically do her best. She was reading thick law books as soon as she was old enough to understand them. Her parents stored shelves of dictionaries and encyclopedias in her cluttered bedroom. She rebelled at first. She plastered the walls with Twenty-One Dragons and Taylor Drift posters, but eventually she fell in line when she realized that her mom and dad only wanted her to succeed. When Valentine was ten years old, her family moved to New Possibility. Throughout middle school and high school, Valentine was her parents' perfect little girl. She worked hard in math and science and found out that she was naturally the best at them. In high school, she overdid her applications and took all AP classes. Val always had a wild side, but she only truly discovered it when, at age seventeen, her doctor told her that her leukemia was too advanced. Bruises had been appearing on her legs, and fatigue often overcame her during her cross country practices. She had drastically lost weight, which was worrying her teachers. The physician explained that these were all symptoms of leukemia. There was no way she could survive. It took Val awhile to accept her fate, and it took her parents even longer to deal with the fact that their precious little dragonet wouldn't live to be married or follow in their careful footsteps. For a week, Valentine hid out at a hotel and had several tattoos done, along with a nose piercing. After this strike ended, Valentine at last realized that this was her chance to discover herself. And she did. Suddenly, gone was the worried high school senior who was obsessed with perfecting her college applications. Gone was the hard worker who labored away in the diner at which she worked, saving every last tip. Gone was the meek, obedient daughter of two renowned SkyWing attorneys. Now, she was out with friends every day and she even convinced her parents that college couldn't be an option anymore. Valentine blew her college savings on pretty things and a summer vacation with her friends to the large city of Silverbay, while her parents moved to Deux City. She now knew it was time to enjoy life instead of dwelling on things like work and her studies. She has approximately nine months left to live. we'll stay drunk, we'll stay tan let the love remain ~ "other dragons are like puzzles for me to solve." Behavior and Relationships Relationships * Sleet - Sleet is an IceWing who has had a crush on Valentine forever. He had the hardest time accepting her death out of their whole friend group. He is unusually good at hiding his emotions from Val. She considers him her best friend, but has no idea of his feelings for her. * Ember - Ember, a quirky MudWing, dropped out of school just a few months before Val because her grades were suffering. Her parents, being negligent, gave up on her and allowed her to continue her life without her education. Ember and Val can often be seen together in downtown New Possibility. They're extremely close, but they sometimes disagree about each other's parents, since Val's smother her so much and Ember's don't pay attention to her at all. * Quicksilver - Quicksilver is a hardcore sporty NightWing who stops at nothing to win at everything. She's overcompetitive and loves attention. She and Valentine were once rivals when it came to athletics, but they soon became close when Quick told Val about her younger brother's battle with leukemia. * Strike - Strike, a flirty SandWing, is considered a complete player. Ask around. Every teenage dragoness in New Possibility has liked him, dated him, and dumped him. His true friends know that he's sweet on the inside, but to his classmates and relatives he's a jerk. Val is very protective of Strike, and she hates when he gets hurt by one of his many, many ''girlfriends. Dragons often assume they are dating. Strike fondly nicknamed her "Tiny." '''Behavior' * Though Valentine is slow to trust strangers, her idea of living life to the fullest has forced her to overcome that fear. * She is especially friendly around SkyWings, because she loves meeting fellow tribe members and talking to them about their experiences. * Val always says that she "loves bartenders." They always have plenty of stories to tell, and even though she isn't old enough to drink, she enjoys listening to them. * Valentine is a pro at making others jealous, most likely because she gets jealous quite easily. * If she dislikes someone, she knows exactly how to push their buttons. * She never plays the "cancer card." She thinks it makes her seem attention-seeking and desperate. and i swear that i'll always paint you ~ "here's to the golden days, then, huh?" Song I've always wanted to make a character like Val: a dragon who is facing death and accepts it. However, I didn't want it to be too extreme, so I thought, why not choose a common affliction that people in our own world suffer from every day? My mom suffered from breast and then ovarian cancer for quite a few years before she overcame both diseases (thankfully), so this character means a lot to me. After I came up with this idea, I began my search for a song. At first, I wanted a song that was morbid and slow and sad. Basically depression in three or four minutes. But then I thought, what if I took a song that was happy? A song about living life while you still can and enjoying what's happening in the present. A song about excitedly anticipating the future even when it's set in stone, instead of worrying about everything! So I browsed through my Panic! at the Disco playlist and found "Golden Days." And so Valentine was born. THE END. (I hope this explained why I chose this song. If not, please leave a comment below about why not.) golden days, golden days Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Rainstorm239) Category:Females Category:LGBT+